Blog użytkownika:345astrid345/Dalsze życie czkawki :)
Informacje: '- akcja rozgrywa się po JWS 2' '- jest valka i stoick nie żyje' '- wszyscy wyglądają tak jak w JWS 2' '- mają po 21 lat' '- Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek kawałka ogona' '- Astrid i Czkawka są razem' Na początku chciałam was przeprosić za wszystkie błedy ortograficzne, interpukcyjne i literowe :) Blog będzie pisany z perspektywy Czkawki. Wyspa Berk najpilniej strzeżony sekret po tej stronie... no tak wogóle. Po prawdzie nie wygląda zbyt specialnie, ale ta sterta mokrych skał kryje kilka niespodzianek. Życie tu jest wspaniałe oprócz tego, że mojego ojca zabił mój własny smok a ja jestem teraz wodzem. Widzicie większość ludzi w wolnym czasie lubi dłubać w drewnie, względnie wyszywać a my upodobaliśmy coś co nazywamy wyścigami smoków. 'Rozdział 1 - Męka po śmierci' Jak już zapewne wiecie zostałem wodzem, ale w jaki sposób? Już wam mówię. Wydarzyło się to zaledwie trzy miesiące wstecz. Podczas wielkiej bitwy o smoki. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel a zarazem smok Szczerbatek dostał rozkaz od alfy, że, no cóż, miał się mnie pozbyć, ale przed tragiczną śmiercią uratował mnie mój ojciec, a zarazem wódz wyspy Berk, Stoick, oddając za mnie życie. Jest teraz mi naprawdę ciężko, w takim krótkim czasie zyskałem matkę a utraciłem ojca, ale osobą, która jest cały czas przy mnie, jest moja ukochana Astrid i nie zapominając o Szczerbatku, którego zestrzeliłem pięć lat wcześniej, przy czym stracił kawałek ogona, żeby być kimś bo w tamtym czasie jak nie zabiłeś smoka na Berk jesteś nikim, ale ja nie potrafiłem go zabić, za to oswoiłem go i w bardzo szybkim tempie stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Niedługo po tym, on uratował mnie przed śmiercią, ale oczywiście musiał się odwdzięczyć i nie mógł uratować mnie całego. Dzięki czemu mam sztuczną nogę. No to tyle o mnie. Z samego rana obudziłem się oczywiście dzięki Szczerbatkowi, ale w sumie jestem już przyzwyczajony bo to codzienność, że codziennie o szóstej latamy. Czkawka- I co, Szczerbek, gotowy? - zapytałem Szczerbola, kiwnął łbem - wiedziałem, że tak. Wyjdź przez okno, a ja sprawdzę, czy mama śpi - zanim się obejrzałem już go nie było. Zszedłem powolutku po schodach, żeby nie obudzić mamy, ponieważ zaczną się pytania. Jak zszedłem na dół nigdzie nie było jej widać lecz moje szczęście nie potrwało długo. Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć drzwi ujrzałem za nimi mamę. Odkąd mój ojciec zmarł, a ja zostałem wodzem stała się nadopiekuńcza, a jak spytam czemu to twierdzi, że nie chce stracić kolejnej osoby, którą kocha. Valka - Gdzie się wybierasz? Tak wcześnie? Czkawka - Mamo, dobrze wiesz, że codziennie o tej godzinie wychodzę polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Valka - Tak, wiem, już dawno zauważyłam, że się wymykasz. Czkawka - No to ja już sobie pójdę. Chodź Szczerbatek. Valka - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz synu. Czkawka - Mamo, daj już spokój, od śmierci taty w ogóle nie dajesz mi swobody, nawet do Astrid nie chcesz mnie wypuszczać, przecież to moja dziewczyna, muszę z nią spędzać czas. Mam przecież już 21 lat i jestem wodzem. Przez tyle czasu dawałem sobie sam radę, czemu mam nie dać sobie teraz? Nie zapominaj, że moim smokiem jest ostatnia Nocna Furia. Valka - Tak wiem, że Szczerbatek dobrze Cię obroni, niedawno straciłam męża, syna poznalam po 20 latach i nie chcę Cię stracić, ale teraz na górę. Czkawka - Tak mamo - przez tyle czasu dawałem sobie bez niej radę, teraz też dam - Szczerbatek na górę. Jak dotarłem do swojego pokoju odczekałem z 15 minut, po czym wsiadłem na Szczerbola i wyleciałem razem z nim przez okno na patrol Berk. Po dwóch okrążeniach wyspy, poleciałem do Akademii, bo zaraz miały zacząć się zajęcia. To był tylko taki czas, kiedy mogłem spędzać go z moimi przyjaciółmi Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, bliźniakami czyli Mieczykiem i Szpadką, a co najważniejsze z Astrid. Od czasu wojny nie mieliśmy ani 5 minut dla siebie. Nawet się nie obejrzałem, jak podeszła do mnie Astrid i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Od razu odwróciłem się w jej stronę, złapałem ją w talii, przyciągnąłem do siebie i pocałowałem delikatnie w usta. Jak zwykle z romantycznej chwili wyrwał nas głos Sączysmarka. Sączysmark - Okey, zrozumiałem, że jesteście razem i mam dać se siana, ale nie musicie tego pokazywać na prawo i lewo. Śledzik - Sączysmark, dobrze wiesz, że od śmierci Stoicka nie mają dla siebie czasu. Szpadka - Ej brat, może coś wysadzimy? Mieczyk - Dobry pomysł, siostra. Czkawka - Nic nie będzie wysadzane, bliźniaki, a teraz na smoki, bo będziemy patrolować okolice. Jak zaczęli wylatywać z Akademii na patrol, złapałem Astrid za rękę, ściągnąłem ją z Wichury i namiętnie pocałowałem. Czkawka - Astrid, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak za tobą tęsknię. Astrid - Wyobrażam sobie, bo tęsknię mocniej - po czym ona mnie pocałowała - brakuje mi tych nocnych patroli, godzin spędzanych na smokach, ale teraz jesteś wodzem i masz Berk na głowie rozumiem to, ale ja jestem z Ciebie bardzo dumna, a teraz już lećmy, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać - po czym się uśmiechnęła, wskoczyła na Wichurę, a ja na Szczerbatka. Przeleciała koło mnie, klepnęła mnie w ramię i powiedziała: "Gonisz!". Naprawdę brakuje mi tych czasów, gdy miałem 15 lat. 'Rozdział 2 - Patrol jak patrol...' Po kilkugodzinnym patrolu Berk postanowiłem, że zatrzymamy się na urwisku, gdzie znalazłem kilka lat wcześniej Szczerbatka. Czkawka - Zatrzymamy się tutaj na mały odpoczynek. Na pewno po takim długim czasie się wam przyda. Sączysmark - Już myślałem, że będziemy tak latać przez cały dzień. Mieczyk - *mówi szeptem* Ej siostra, wymykamy się, jak nikt nie będzie patrzył? Szpadka - *mówi szeptem* No pewnie, że tak. Kilka sekund później już ich nie było, tak samo jak Jota i Wyma Astrid - Czkawka, gdzie są bliźniaki, bo jest jakoś zbyt cicho? Czkawka - Dopiero co siedzieli koło mnie, nie Szczerbatek? Smok kiwnął głową. Nie minęła nawet chwila, jak usłyszałem huk i pod moimi nogami leżeli bliźniaki. Śledzik- Czkawka, znalazłem ich! Astrid- No co ty nie powiesz... Czkawka- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że macie nic nie wysadzać bez mojej zgody? Przez te wszystkie lata nic się nie zmieniliście. Szpadka- To był pomysł brata! Nie mój! Mieczyk- Dzięki, siostra... Szpadka- Zawsze do usług Czkawka - W tej chwili wsiadajcie na smoki - spojrzałem w stronę pozostałych - was też się to tyczy. Wracajcie do wioski. Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Astrid- To ja polecę z tobą Czkawka - Okey, ale reszta wraca na Berk Sączysmark - Czemu ona ma zawsze lepiej? Mieczyk - No wiesz dziewczyna wodza i tak dalej... Szpadka - Chcą pobyć sami bla bla blaa... nudy, brat lecimy. Po chwili wzbili się w powietrze i już ich nie było. Czkawka - No to zostaliśmy sami :) Nareszcie... Astrid - Też się cieszę - po tych słowach podeszła i złożyła na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. - no to co chciałeś zrobić? Czkawka - Chciałem wreszcie polatać sam na sam z tobą - uśmiechnąłem się do niej - to co ty na to? Astrid - Czy można odmówić wodzowi? - spytała Czkawka - No raczej nie - jeszcze raz ją pocałowałem - Chodź, mordko, lecimy... - Czekałem chwili ale nie przyszedł - Szczerbatek! Słyszysz mnie lecimy! - rozejrzałem się dookoła, biegałem w kółko. Spojrzałem na Astrid, która była smutna. - gdzie on jest? - spytałem Astrid - Jak tak biegałeś w kółko znalazłam na ziemi list. Dagur pisze, że mają Szczerbatka i jeśli przez trzy dni nie dostarczymy... - przerwała Czkawka - No mów Astrid - Jeśli nie dostarczymy Ciebie, Szczerbatek zginie... Czkawka- Co?! To wszystko moja wina. Spuściłem go z oczu tylko na małą chwilkę. Astrid, on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Muszę go odzyskać. Szczerbatek, uratuję Cię za każde skarby! - krzyknołem w pustkę. 'Rozdział 3 - Na ratunek Szczerbatkowi Cz1' Po odczytaniu listu kilkanaście razy, nie zmieniłem zdania, postanowiłem polecieć po Szczerbatka, w końcu jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Na pewno się bardzo boi. Czkawka- Astrid, mogłabyś mi pożyczyć wichurę? Lecę ratować mojego przyjaciela. Astrid - Czkawka, ale jesteś pewny, że to nie jest żaden podstęp? Że polecisz po niego, a oni Cię złapią i zabiją Ciebie i Szczerbatka? Czkawka - Astrid, zrozum wreszcie, on jest moim przyjacielem, potrzebuje pomocy, jak to by była Wichurka, nie wahałabyś się ani minuty. Astrid - Masz racje Czkawka, ale lecę z tobą, ale najpierw chodź powiadomimy resztę, jakaś obstawa zawsze się przyda. Czkawka- Jak ja cię kocham, Dziękuje a teraz lećmy, bo szkoda czasu. Wsiedliśmy na Wichurkę i polecieliśmy na Berk. Obszukaliśmy cała wyspę, nigdzie ich nie było. W końcu znaleźliśmy ich na arenie. Jak zwykle kłócących się. Jak wlecieliśmy, nikt na nas nie zwrócił uwagi, dopóki Wichurka nie strzeliła kolcami. Wszyscy - Cześć Czkawka, Cześć Astrid Czkawka - Stało się coś strasznego... Śledzik - Widzę Wichurę, a gdzie Szczerbatek? Astrid - Właśnie o to chodzi, dajcie mu dokończyć. Mieczyk - A może Szczerbatek uciekł, co siostra? Szpadka - Wcale się mu nie dziwię. Czkawka - Halo ja tu jestem! Mordka wcale ode mnie nie uciekła, porwał go.. Astrid - Dagur - Czkawka spojrzał się na mnie - Przepraszam Sączysmark - Dagur? A on przypadkiem się nie utopił kilka lat wcześniej? Czkawka - Też tak myślałem, ale wychodzi na to, że żyje i do tego porwał mojego przyjaciela. A my wszyscy lecimy go odbić, jakieś pytania? Śledzik - A mamy jakiś plan? Czkawka - Tak mam plan, a teraz na smoki, wyjaśnię go po drodze. Wszyscy wsiedliśmy na smoki i wylecieliśmy z Smoczej Akademii, i polecieliśmy w stronę wyspy Berserków. Po drodze objaśniłem im plan. Czkawka - Wszyscy zrozumieli? - zapytałem ekipę Wszyscy - Tak jest. Czkawka - Tto teraz do roboty, dolatujemy do celu. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark, robicie zamieszanie. Śledzik pilnujesz tyłów, a ja i Astrid idziemy po Szczerabatka. Bliźniaki jak to one wraz z Sączysmarkiem, robią wspaniałą zadymę. Czkawka- Astrid, patrz, jest Szczerbatek. - Zauważył nas - Ciii mordko już dobrze, zaraz będziesz wolny i wrócimy do domu. Astrid - Masz klucz łatwo było go zdobyć - uśmiechneła się Otworzyłem klatkę, zdjąłem wszystkie łańcuchy, wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, a Astrid na Wichurę. Szczerbatek próbował mi coś powiedzieć, ale ja nie miałem na to czasu, teraz wystarczy tylko po cichutku uciec. Jak wyszliśmy już na zewnątrz, był tam porządny bajzel. Czkawka - Już, w górę i lecimy do domu. Każdy się poderwał, oprócz mnie, wzbiłem się w powietrze, a za chwile rąbnąłem o ziemię. Szczerbatek pokazał mi, że ogon jest uszkodzony, to chciał mi wcześniej powiedzieć. Bez niego nigdzie nie polecimy. No to pięknie. 'Rozdział 4 - Na ratunek Szczerbatkowi cz2' Nadal przebywamy na wyspie wroga. Jak najszybciej trzeba naprawić ogon i wrócić na Berk. Czkawka - Astrid! Nie mogę polecieć! Astrid- Ale czemu? Co się stało? Czkawka- Ogon jest uszkodzony! Mieczyk- To było go nie zestrzelać, to by miał ogon. Szpadka - Racja brat. Astrid - Nie mamy czasu na wasze zdania, trzeba jak najszybciej naprawić ogon Szczerbatkowi, bo będzie źle. Czkawka - Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark i Śledzik pilnujcie i w razie czego, róbcie zamieszanie. Ja z Astrid idziemy naprawić ogon. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy - Zrozumiano Czkawka - A teraz do dzieła. - zwróciłem się do Astrid - Idziemy poszukać jakichś narzędzi. Szliśmy bez żadnych przeszkód. Bez problemu dotarliśmy do celu. Okazało się, że metal się wygiął i odczepił. Zabrałem się do robienia nowego. Astrid mi pomagała. Czkawka - Wystarczy tylko zmoczyć i gotowe. Astrid - Daj ja to zrobię - wzięła ode mnie metal i zamoczyła w wodzie - gotowe. Czkawka - Dzięki, milady - uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Włożyłem metal na właściwe miejsce - gotowe, lećmy po resztę i wracamy na wyspę. Nagle w drzwiach stał nie kto inny, jak sam Dagur. Dagur - Dokąd się wybieracie? W liście było napisane wyraźnie ty za smoka. Pamiętasz? Czkawka- W jakim liście? Tym? - wyciągnąłem z kieszeni list - Szczerbatek wiesz co robić. - spalił go - widzisz żadnego listu nie ma Dagur - I tak stąd nie wyjdziecie Astrid - A skąd ta pewność? Dagur - Straże! Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka Astrid na Wichurę. I zaczęliśmy lecieć w stronę wyjścia. Straże wystrzeliły w nas sieciami w które złapali Astrid. Astrid- Czkawka! Czkawka- Szczerbatek plazma! - smok uwolnił Astrid - A teraz jeszcze jeden strzał w straże - smok wykonał polecenie - nawet nie uwierzysz jak za tobą tęskniłem. Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem? - kiwnął głową - A teraz wracamy do domu. Przelecieliśmy nad strażami, które leżały na ziemi wraz z Dagurem. Jak wzbiliśmy się w niebo, Dagur strzelił resztkami sił jeszcze jedną siecią, ale bez problemu ją ominęliśmy. Dagur- Jeszcze tego pożałujecie ty Czkawka i ta twoja Nocna Furia. Mogło być tak pięknie byłeś moim bratem! Spotkaliśmy resztę ekipy na Smoczej Wyspie. Śledzik- Jesteście cali! To super!] Czkawka- Też się cieszę a teraz wracamy na Berk. Jest jeszcze jeden problem... Sączysmark- Jaki? Czkawka- Dagur powiedział, że to nie koniec, że jeszcze tego pożałujemy, że się zemści. Śledzik - I co w związku z tym? Czkawka- No to szykujemy się na wojnę, kochani. Rozdział 5 - Życie toczy się normalnie aż do pewnej chwili.... Cz1 Na szczęście wszyscy cało wrócili z wyprawy ratunkowej. A zwłaszcza Szczerbatek. W końcu jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem musiałem go uratować i mi się udało. Jak dotarliśmy na Berk każdy rozszedł się do domu. Przekraczając próg drzwi zauważyłem mamę całą smutną, na mój widok od razu uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Bez wachania wstała przytuliła mnie mocno a zaraz Szczerbatka. Valka - Synu! Jesteś cały! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, o ciebie też - spojrzała w stronę Szczerbatka - myślałam, że was złapali i już nie wrócisz. Nawet nie uwierzysz jak się o was martwiłam - jeszcze raz nas mocno przytuliła. Czkawka- Mamo przesadzasz... Jak widzisz jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Wróciliśmy byś my wcześniej, ale wydarzyły się pewno komplikacje. A mianowicie ogon Szczerbatka był uszkodzony, ale go naprawiłem i wróciliśmy bezpiecznie do domu - spojrzałem na nią. Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć całej prawdy, że szykuje się wojna. Dopiero co straciła męża. Jestem wodzem a ona moją matką, ale w tym momencie będzie dla niej to najbezpieczniejsze. Valka - Ale na pewno nic wam nie jest pójść po... Czkawka- Mamo - przerwałem jej - nie musisz po nikogo iść. Jak pozwolisz, pójdziemy się położyć bo jestem wykończony. Szczerbatek na pewno też. No nie mordko? Szczerbatek - Wrauu (tłum. Jasne) Czkawka- No widzisz? To my idziemy na górę. Chodź mordko. Wchodząc po schodach usłyszałem jeszcze krzyk mamy. Valka- Miłych snów Od razu jak wszedłem do swojego pokoju położyłem się na łóżko a Szczerabtek na swojej skale. Czkawka - Mordko jak się cieszę, ze jesteś już w domu. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak za tobą tęskniłem. Musimy nadrobić zaległości w Akademii. Wiesz o tym? Za chwile dostałem w głowę jakimś małym kamykiem. Czkawka- Szczerbatek! Znów zaczynasz? - usiadłem na brzegu łóżka - Wielka dzidzia strzela focha? - Szczerbatek zaczął robić te swoje miny - No daj spokój i idź spać jutro czekają nas zajęcie w Akademii a z samego rana wyścigi smoków. A teraz dobranoc musisz być w formie. Każdy się spodziewa, że będziemy tylko siedzieć i się patrzeć co to to nie jak tylko wystrzeli czarna owca dołączamy się co ty na to? Szczerbatek - Wrauuu (tlum. Jasne ) Czkawka - A teraz dobranoc mordko. Dobrze, ze jesteś już w domu. Następnego dnia obudziłem się około7 rano. Szczerbatek jeszcze spał. Wcale mu się nie dziwie. Niech sobie jeszcze pośpi a ja załatwię kilka spraw potrzebnych do wyścigów. Zeszłem po woli na dół, ale mama już nie spała. Siedziała i jadła śniadanie. Valka - O cześć Czkawka jak się spało? Czkawka - Dobrze, ale ja muszę iść coś pozałatwiać Szczerbatek śpi jeszcze na górze. Valka - rozumiem, ale się nie spóźnij chyba pamiętasz, że ty je teraz prowadzisz? Czkawka- Tak pamiętam. Cześć. Poranek był przepiękny ani za zimno ani za ciepło. W sam raz. Na początek poszedłem do Pyskacza, żeby pomalował owce. Następnie poprawiłem ogon mordce. Oczywiście wyrobiłem się na czas. Do wyścigów zostało zaledwie 10 minut. Poszedłem do domu przebrałem się. Szczerbatek już nie spał. Tym razem go nie malowałem tak jak inni bo to przecież ma być niespodzianka. Jeśli jestem wodzem to nie znaczy że też nie mogę wziąć udziału. Na miejsce startu przybyłem jako ostatni, ale na czas. Jak zająłem swoje miejsce zauważyłem jeźdźców na swoich miejscach tak ja pozostałą resztę. Natychmiastowo każdy wzrok zwrócił w moim kierunku. Czas zacząć pomyślałem. Raz kozie śmierć. Czkawka - Witam was wszystkich na kolejnych wyścigach smoków! Z związku z tym, że to ja teraz jestem wodzem będę je prowadził. Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie. Nie będę was dłużej nudził. Czas rozpocząć wyścigi. Gotowi na miejsca? Start! Zajołem swoje miejsce a Szczerbatek swoje. Po kilku okrążeniach wygrywała Astrid następnie Sączysmark późnej bliźniaki a na końcu Śledzik. Po jakimś czasie Astrid spadła na drugie miejsce a Sączysmark na pierwsze. Dalej nic się nie zmieniło. Pod koniec wyścigów powiedziałem Pyskaczowi że jak zaczną kolejne okrążenie, żeby pod koniec dał znak, ze zaczyna się ostatnie okrążenie. Ja w tym czasie wraz z Szczerbatkiem naszykowaliśmy się i schowaliśmy, zeby nikt nas nie widział. Pyskacz po chwili dał sygnał. Astrid- Wichura ostatnie okrążenie. Będzie czarna owca! Jeszcze możemy wygrać! Pyskacz załadował czarną owcę my z Szczerbatkiem byliśmy gotowi i dałem znak, żeby ją wystrzelił. Pyskacz- No to masz swoje pięć minut. - po czym wystrzelił owcę Astrid - Wichura tam jest szybko a teraz wyżej, wyżej! Zanim Wichurka zdążyła ją złapać, mnie już nie było leciałem w stronę punktów Astrid i reszta tylko dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała. Jak doleciałem do celu, czarną owcę wrzuciłem w punkty Astrid. Czkawka - Astrid wygrywa! Koniec zawodów. Każdy zaczął świętować wygraną Astrid. Nawet się nie obejrzałem jak stała już koło mnie. I całowała mnie w usta. Astrid- Dziękuję Czkawka, ale bez ciebie też bym wygrała Czkawka- Ta na pewno nie marudź już... - Udawałem, że już odchodzę, ale się odwróciłem i powiedziałem - chodź tu do mnie - po czym przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałem. Astrid - Kocham Cię Czkawka - Ja ciebie też Lecz nasze szczęście nie potrwało długo, ponieważ.... 'Rozdział 6 - Życie toczy się normalnie aż do pewnej chwili.... Cz 2' Jak zwykle mam pecha? A czemu? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Najpierw Szczerbatek mój przyjaciel a teraz to? O Odynie czemu mi to robisz? Nie możesz dać mi spokoju? Czemu zawsze robisz, że pęka mi serce? Czkawka - Szybko niech ktoś leci po pomoc nie mogę jej tak zostawić - tak chodzi o Astrid jak powiedziała mi, że mnie kocha a ja ją też zemdlała nie wiadomo dla czego,ale bardzo się martwię - Sączysmark głuchy jesteś? Lecicie po pomoc w tej chwili! No już was nie widzę! Tak wiem, że jestem trochę zbyt surowy i, że są to moi przyjaciele, ale nie dawno straciłem ojca, zaledwie kilka dni do tyłu najlepszego przyjaciela a teraz mam stracić kolejną osobę, którą kocham? To to nie! Nie mogę na to pozwolić zbyt bardzo ją kocham. Sączysmark - Już Czkawka idziemy! Nie denerwuj się tak już lecimy po Gothi. Śledzik, bliźniaki lecimy! Czkawka - Mamo ty zostań ze mną dobrze? Valka - Dla ciebie wszystko synu. Czkawka - Wy idzcie do domu! Na dziś wszystko skończone! Zajmijcie się czymś innym i to już! - za chwile nikogo nie było oprócz mnie, mamy, Astrid, Szczerbatka i Wichury która cały czas była przy swojej pani. Valka- Czkawka. Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany ja też jestem, ale na pewno nic jej nie będzie, ale nie możesz być taki ostry dla swoich ludzi. Czkawka - Masz racje mamo, ale zbyt bardzo się przejmuje ja ją kocham i ty... - nie skończyłem dokończyć zdania bo koło mnie był już Sączysmark z Gothi - błagam powiedz co jej jest - spojrzałem na nowo przybyłą. Po raz kolejny w moich oczach zagościły łzy, które zaczeły powolnymi spiralami spływać po moich policzkach. Dokładnie obejrzała Astrid po czym zaczęła bazgrać coś na piachu. Czkawka - Śledzik tłumacz - zwróciłem się do przyjaciela szeptem - Szczerbatek powiedz, że nic jej nie będzie - spuściłem oczy na dół i w wielkich mękach i ze łzami w oczach czekałem na słowa Śledzika. Śledzik - Bazgrze, że będzie żyła i, że nie jet to nic poważnego po prostu była zbyt przemęczona i przez to zemdlała. Powinna zaraz się ocknąć, ale teraz zanieś ją do domu. Musi odpoczywać. Od razu wytarłem łzy z policzków wziąłem ją na ręce wsiadłem na mordkę i wzbiłem się w powietrze przez ramię zdążyłem jeszcze powiedzieć dziękuje. 'Jak dotarłem do jej domu skierowałem się do jej sypialni a następnie położyłem na łóżku i czekałem aż się obudzi. Nie byłem sam koło mnie leżał Szczerbatek dodając mi otuchy, że wszystko będzie dobrze.Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić lepszego przyjaciela. Jak tak siedziałem i rozmyślałem a za razem wspominałem wszystkie chwile z nią i po raz kolejny łzy po płynęły po moich policzkach nawet nie zauważyłem jak Astrid się obudziła i wytarła moje łzy. Astrid -Czkawka wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic mi nie jest widzisz. W ostatnim czasie nie miałam zbytnio czasu odpoczywać bo najpierw zaginął Szczerbatek a ty tak się zamartwiałeś, że aż mi się serce kroiło. Czkawka - Astrid! Obudziłaś się jak się cieszę. Już myślałem, że straciłem kolejną osobę, którą kocham - spróbowałem się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mi tylko krzywy grymas. Astrid - Och ty mój kochany głuptasie... Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Teraz wiem jakie darzysz uczucia do mnie bo po raz pierwszy w moim życiu widzę jak płaczesz. Czkawka - Bo ty jesteś tego warta milady - usiadłem koło niej na łóżku i złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Astrid- Ale następnym razem na wyścigach smoków i tak wygram jeśli nawet wyskoczysz mi tak znikąd. Więc się szykuj. Wziąłem ją w swoje ramiona i mocno przytuliłem i wyszeptałem w jej piękne włosy co ja bym bez niej zrobił. Cieszę się, że nic jej nie jest, ale najgorsze dopiero przed nami... 'Rozdział 7 - Niespodziewana okoliczność...' Po tym jak Astrid się obudziła spędziłem u niej jeszcze kilka godzin wspominając stare chwile z naszego dzieciństwa. Było naprawdę super. Na pożegnanie dostałem całusa w policzek. Byłem bardzo zmęczony. Ten dzień mnie wykończył. Nie odbyły się dzisiaj zajęcia w Akademii, ale jutro muszą się odbyć. Musimy teraz bardziej ćwiczyć, ponieważ szykuje się wojna. Ale mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się naszykować na każdą okoliczność. Jak wyszedłem od Astrid wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem do domu. Otwierając drzwi zauważyłem, że jeszcze mama nie wróciła od razu poszedłem do siebie i co pierwsze zrobiłem walnąłem się na łóżko Nawet się nie obejrzałem jak usnąłem. Obudziłem się rano. Mordka już nie spała tylko stała koło mnie oblizując się wyglądał trcohę dziwnie. Pewnie jest głodny wczoraj nie miałem siły dać mu kolacji. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i zszedłem na dół. Dałem mu cały kosz ryb a sam zjadłem udko kurczaka. Na stole zauważyłem karteczkę. Była od mamy. Pisała, że musi coś załatwić i żebym się nie martwił. Po spożyciu śniadania wraz z Szczerbolem udaliśmy się do Smoczej Akademii. Wszyscy już tam byli. Wchodząc najpierw zauważyłem Astrid, która się do mnie uśmiechała następnie bijących się o nie wiadomo o co bliźniaków, potem Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Czkawka - Witam was na kolejnych zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii. Śledzik - Czkawka! co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Czkawka - Tak myślałem, że poćwiczymy szybkość naszych smoków. Szpadka - Ale nasz smok jest najszybszy. Mieczyk - Prawda siostra. Czkawka- Okey niech wam będzie, ale i tak je poćwiczymy. Śledzik będziesz mierzył czas. Robimy jedno okrążenie wokół wyspy a następnie wracamy na arenę. Zrozumiano? Reszta - Tak jest! Czkawka - To najpierw Sączysmark, potem bliźniaki, Astrid, ja a na końcu Śledzik. Sączysmarkowi zajęło okrążenie w niecałe dwie minuty. Bliźniakom z cztery bo jak zwykle zaczęli się bić, Astrid z półtorej minuty. Czkakwa- Bardzo dobrze nam poszło. Teraz moja kolej, chodź idziemy Szczerbatek - podszedł do mnie i dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak tragicznie wygląda. Pewnie znów jest chory - Słuchajcie ja nie polecę. Astrid- Coś się stało? Czkawka - Szczerbatek przez trzy lata był zdrowy, ale znowu zachorował. Musi odpoczywać nie wiadomo kiedy wyzdrowieje. Serce mi pęka, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Mordko idziesz teraz do domu ty Śledzik tego dopilnujesz i zrobisz mu lekarstwo to co w tedy. A ja z resztą lecimy na wyspę smoków... Astrid - Czkawka. Po co na wyspę smoków? Czkawka - Dobrze wiecie, że szykuje się wojna tak? Wszyscy - Tak Czkawka - No właśnie obawiam się, że do tego czasu Szczerbatek nie wyzdrowieje i na ten czas muszę sobie znaleźć smoka zastępczego. Szczerbatek - Wrauuu( tlum. Co? ja jestem niezastąpiony) Czkawka - Tak wiem - spojrzałem na przyjaciela - ale teraz do niczego się nie nadajesz. Musisz odpoczywać a ja na ten czas znajdę sobie innego smoka. Szczerbatek - Wrauuuuu ( tlum. Czyli jesteś gorszy od Sączysmarka on był przy Hakokle w czasie choroby a ty?) Czkakwka - Tak wiem mordko, ale zbliża sie wojna a ja jestem wodzem i muszę bronic swoich ludzi. Astrid - ty go rozumiesz? Czkawka - Tak Szczerbatek - Wrauu(tum. i ty nazywasz się moim przyjacielem?) Ujrzałem w jego oczach łzy spojrzał się jeszcze raz na mnie. I wybiegł z Akademii a Śledzik za nim wiedziałem, że nie pójdzie do domu. Co ja narobiłem. Czkawka - Szczerbatek! Poczekaj! Wracaj! Roździał 8 - Chce znowu mojego przyjaciela cz 1 Na serio to ja nie mam pecha ja mam wielkiego pecha. Ja nie chce go zatąpić, ale muszę nie mam innego wyboru. On jest chory. Ma racje powinienem być przy nim. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie pęka mi serce. Jestm moim najlepszym przyjacielem a ja no cóż byłem jego. Nie jest wstanie sam latać. Jeśli mnie teraz nie nawidzi zroumiem to z wielkim bólem, ale zrozumiem. Wiem trzeba go znaleść i wyleczyć a ja w ten czas zrobię mu nowy ogon dzięki czemu będzie mógł sam latać. I sam wybierze wolność czy przebaczenie mi. Mam nadzieję, że wybierze to drugie ale jak wybierze to pierwsze jakoś muszę to zakceptować. Wrócił Śledzik. Czkawka - Śledzik i co z nim? Śledzik - Jest teraz w domu u ciebie w pokoju, ale nie chce wypić lekarstwa też nie je i nie pije nie wiem co robić. Dzięki Ci Odynie dobrze, że jest w domu, ale wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Czkawka - Naprawdę? No to dobrze ja teraz lecę do domu.Muszę naprawić coś co zepsułem, ale najważniejsze muszę odzyskać najlepszego przyjaciela. Astrid - To może ja pójdę z tobą? Czkawka - No dobrze a reszta niech pilnuje Berk. Wsiadłem razem z Astrid na Wichurkę i polecieliśmy jak najszybciej zrobić mu nowy ogon a potem do mnie do domu. Mamy nadal nie było od razu skierowaliśmy się na górę. Tam na swojej skale leżał Szczerabtek. Jak mnie zobaczył odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Wcale mu się nie dziwie. Zraniłem go i to bardzo. Nie nadaje sie na przyjaciela. Raz prawie go straciłem a teraz drugi raz go tracę. Czkawka - Szczerbatek! Mordko nic ci nie jest? - podeszłem do niego i próbowałem go dotknąć, ale on tylko na mnie warknoł. - Szczerbatku tak bardzo Cię przepraszam! Nie chciałem Cię zranić - nadal próbuje go dotknąć, ale ten warczy. Od kąd przyszłem ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał. - Astrid co ja zrobiłem? Straciłem go. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka. A ona koło mnie. Przytuliła mnie. Astrid - Czkawka wszystko będzie dobrze daj mu wybór. On też pewnie to przeżywa. Tak szczerbatek? - smok w odpowiedzi tylko mruknął. - wszystko się ułoży - pocałowała mnie w policzek - A teraz zostawie was samych. Wstała z łóżka i zeszła na dół. Sprobuje jeszcze raz może wybaczy. Wstałem z łóżka i przykucnołem przy nim tak żeby mnie widział. Czkawka - Szczerbatek... Naprawdę przepraszam. Rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie zły i tak wiem, że ciebie nikt nie zastąpi. Szczerbatek - Wrauu (tlum, Teraz to dopiero zrozumiałeś bo jestem zły i zawiedziony?) Czkawka - Ale ja naprawdę nie chciałem Cię zranić ja się o cb martwię i to bardzo. Szczerbatek- Wrauu (tlum. Jakoś tego nie widać. Chciałeś mnie zastąpić!) Czkawka - Tak wiem mordko jestem głupi. Nikt mi ciebie nie zastąpi to nie twoje wina, że jesteś chory. Jestes moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym i ty dobrze to wiesz. Szczerbatek - Wraum( tlum. Tak wiem. ale ty już nie wiem czy jesteś moim) Czkawka - Naprawdę przepraszam. Udowodnie Ci to - poszłem załozyć mu nowy ogon i zdjołem siodło - teraz tylko wybó należy do ciebie. Masz nowy możesz teraz samodzielnie latać. Możesz zostać i mi wybaczyć alebo odlecieć być wolnym. Ten drugi wybór zakceptuje z wielkim bólem. Bo mi na tobie zalerzy. Śmok wstał przetestował ogon popatrzył się tylko na mnie i od razu wyleciał przez okno. Po raz kolejny w moich oczach zagościły łzy.Odszedł. Zraniłem go. Straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela. Jestem nikim... Roździał 9 - Chce znowu mojego przyjaciela cz 2 No to pięknie po raz kolejny go straciłem, ale teraz na dobre. Naprawdę wspaniały ze mnie przyjaciel. Jaki ja byłem głupi myśląc, że mi wybaczy. Zraniłem go a on mnie jesteśmy kwita. Muszę żyć dalej. Mam nadzieję, że bedzie mu dobrze i lepiej bezemnie. Jest teraz wolny może żyć tak jak wcześniej tak jak chce. A ja muszę się z tym pogodzić. Jest już późno muszę iść spać. Znowu położyłem się na łóżku obwinając się za to co się stało. Muszę to zakceptować jutro są zajecie w Akademi czy nadal będę jej szefem czy tylko normlanym wodzem bez najlepszego przyjaciela? To się okarze jutro. Nawet się nie obejrzałem a usnołem. W nocy kilka razy się srywałem myśląc, że na skale zastane Szczerbatka. Ale go tam nie było. Rano obudziłem się cały nie wyspany. Wyglądałem okropnie. Czyli tak wygląda osoba, która straciła chęć życia. Zszedłem na dół zastałem tam mamę. Jak mnie zobaczyła wyraz jej twarzy momentalnie się zmienił. Valka - Och synu. Co się stało? - podeszła do mnie i mnie przytuliła - gdzie Szczerbatek? Czkawka - Mamo właśnie o to chodzi. On uciekł. Wcale mu się nie dziwie. Zachowałem się okropnie i samolubnie. Żałuje tego. Valka - Czkawka. Jeśli był prawdziwym przyjacielem to wróci jeśli nie to znaczy, że nigdy nim nie był. A teraz uśmiech na twarzy. Skoro nie masz smoka to nie znaczy, że nie możesz prowdzić akademi. A teraz idź bo się spoźnisz. Czkawka - Masz rację. Dziękuje mamo, że mnie wspierasz - przytuliłem ją - a teraz idę do zobaczenia Valka - pa synu. Wychodząc z domu uświadomiłem sobie, że całą drogę muszę pokonać pieszo. Wiem jestem śmieszny, ale przez ten cały czas latałem na Szczerbatku. Jak doszedłem do Akademi każdy tam już był. Astrid jak mnie zauważyła od razu do mnie podbiegła i mnie przytuliła. Astrdi - Czkawka. Tak mi przykro... - w jej oczach można było zauwarzyć łzy - byłam pewna, że zostanie. Czkawka - Ja też byłem pewien może nie był moim przyjacielem. Mieczyk - Patrz siostra smok od Czkawki wkońcu uciekł. Szpadka - Wiedziałam, że wkońcu to zrobi. Astrdi - Koniec tego - podeszła do bliźniaków i pwaliła ich na ziemię - ktoś jeszcze? Reszta - nie! Astrid - No to dobrze - zwróciła się do mnie - To co robimy Czkawka? Czkawka - Bardzo długo nad tym myślałem i postanowiłem, że nie będę miał smoka. a latał będę z tobą dobrze? Astrid- Dla ciebie wszystko - podeszła do mnie i mnie pocałowała - pamiętaj masz mnie. Czkawka - Tak wiem, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć - zwróciłem się do reszty - na was też. A teraz trzeba okrążyć wyspę i sprawdzić czy wróg się zbliża i jest coś jeszcze - jak zawsze nie miałem pisane dokończyć. Usłyszałem sygnał, że zaczyna się wojna, Wsiadłem na Wichure z Astrid i polecieliśmy sprawdzić co się dzieje. Można się domyślić, że był to Dagur z Czerwoną Śmiercią przecież kilka lat wcześniej zabiliśma go z Szczerbatkiem. Nie rozumiem Astrid - Czkawka zobacz. Popatrzyłem w stronę wskazaną przez Astrid był tam Dagur. Na smoku niezgadniecie na jakim. Na moim smoku. Roździał 10 - Czas wszystko naprawić... Mój smok i Dagur? Co ja narobiłem? Jestem potworem! Przez moją głupotę pchnołem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela w recę wroga. Ale to też jego wina nie musiał sie na to zgadzać. Nie musiał! Mógł odmówić! Ztradził nasz lód. Zdradził Berk a co najważniejsze zdradził mnie. Czkawka - Astrid podzleć do reszty mam plan. Jak poprosiłem tak uczyniła. Podlecieliśmy do Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaków, która dziwnym fartem teraz się nie bili. Sączysmark - Czy to Szczerbatek? Śledzik - Co on robi z Dagurem?! Nie mamy teraz szans! Mieczyk - a to niby czemu on jest jeden a my mamy aż 5 smoków. Szpadka- Cztery brat. Nasz smok ma dwie głowy ale to jeden. Naucz się liczyć. Czkawka - Spokój! - wszyscy ucichli i zwrocili wzrokw moją stronę - Dziękuje. Tak wiem Szczerbatek i Dagur to źle wruży. Ale ja znam jego wszystkie złabości możemy to wykorzystać. Najpierw i tak damy mu wybór - mam jeszcze plan awaryjny, ale na razie nie bedę się z nimi nim dzielić - Ja z Astrid zajmiemy się Szczerbatkiem i Dagurem a wy... Mieczyk - Zniszczymy coś! Czkawka- Tak teraz będziecie niszczyć. Mogłem się po was tego spodziewać, ale tylko łodzie wrogów nic naszego zrozumiano? Wszyscy - Tak jest! Czkawka - No to do dzieła! Razem z Astrid i Wichurą podlecieliśmy do Dagura oraz Szczerbatka. Dagur - I co Czkawuniu? Niespodzianka. Teraz ja mam nocną furię a ty nie. Hahaha Czkawka - Ale to ja znam jego wszystkie słabości. Astrid - On ma rację Dagur - wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie w jej stronę a od razu ucichła. Dagur - A co mają do tego słabości? I tak wygramy. Plazma. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą, którą wichura w ostatnij chwili omineła. Czkawka - Szczerbatek. Mordko. Przepraszam to była moja wina. Wybacz mi. Smok się tylko na mnie popatrzył, ale za raz warknoł wiedziałem, że nie pujdzie tak łatwo. Czas wcielić w życie plan B. Zamieniłem się z Astrid miejscami. Pokierowałem Wichurę jak najszybciej przed siebie. Po chwili zgubiliśmy ich. Czkawka - Astrid mam plan, ale żeby go wykonać jest potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Astrid - Co muszę zrobić? Czkawka - Już ci wszystko tłumaczę - odwróciłem się w jej stronę, żeby mogła patrzeć mi w oczy - Szczerbatek jest moim przyjacielem i zawsze nim bedzię i do tej pory nigdy nie pozwolił, żeby mi coś się stało. Chodzi o to, że jak nas zauważą ja zeskoczę se smoka. Jeśli mu nadal na mnie zależy złapie mnie. Jak powiada moja mama. Jeśli nie złapie to znaczy, że nigdy nie był moim prawdziwym przyjacielem. A ty wrazie czego musisz trzymać się blisko i mnie złapać. Jeśli to nie wypali. Nie bedę miał wyboru zabije go. Astrid - A jeśli coś ci się stanie? Czkawka - Pamiętaj, że zawszę będę Cię kocham - przyciągnołem ją do siebie i delikatnie pocałowałem. Po czym się odwróciłem i skierowałem Wichurę żeby wyleciała z ukrycia. Nie musieliśmy długo czekać zaraz pojawił się Dagur na Szczerbatku. Nie mineła nawet chwila jak mnie zauważył. Popatrzyłem po prosto w oczy po czym wstałem i skoczyłem. Leciałem coraz szybciej. Bardzo szybko zbliżałem się do ziemi. Już tak blisko teraz tylko moje życie zależy od Astrid.Pomyliłem się co do niego. Zranił mnie i to bardzo. Zamknołęm oczy gotowy zginąć lecz nie dotknołęm ziemi ktoś mnie złapał. Czkawka- Dziękuje Astrid. Nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Otworzyłem czy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć co zobaczyłem. Nie siedziałem na Wichurze tylko na Szczerbatku. Czkawka - Przyjacielu wiedziałem, że nie pozwolisz mi zginąć i, że mi wybaczysz. Na tym polega prawdziwa przyjaźń. Szczerbatek - Wrauu (tlum. Przepraszam cię) Czkawka - Ja ciebie też przepraszam przyjacielu. Wiedziałem, że my to jedność i nic już to nie roździeli. Ale teraz pora coś dokonczyć. Trzeba raz na zawsze pozbyć się Dagura. Zaczeliśmy wzbijać się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Woja trwała około dwie godziny.A kto wygrał? Oczywiście, że my. Pokonaliśmy Dagura raz na zawsze. Po skończonej bitwie wylądowaliśmy koło smoczej akademi. Od razu zeszłem z Szczerbatka i mocno go przytuliłem. Smok odwzajemnił uścisk. Popatrzył się jescze raz na swój ogon. Po czym go zniszył. Swój wzrok zwrócił na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać. Czkawka - Szczerbatek dobrze wiesz, że to nie schodzi. I jak dobrze rozumiem znowu chcesz latać tylko ze mną? Smok kiwnął głową.Wiedziałem, że nasza przyjaźń jest na wieki a to wydarzenie jest tego dowodem. Po raz kolejny udowodniliśmy wszystkim jaka jest wielka potęga przyjaźni miedzy smokiem a wikingiem. Ale nie bujcie się to jeszcze nie koniec. Jutro czekają nas zajęcie w smoczej akademi... Roździał 11 - Zapowiadało się tak pięknie... Ten roździał dedykuje HeimerPLa123 Dziękuje za pomysł ;3 Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach od razu z Szczerbatkiem usneliśmy. Byłem bardzo zmęczony. Patrząc na niego można było stwierdzić to samo. Na szczęście odzyskałem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela raz na zawsze. Następnego dnia zaspałem. W ostatniej chwili zdążyłem wejsć do smoczej akademi. Każdy tam już był i czekał na dzisiejsze zajęcia oprócz Astrid ona czekała na mnie. Jak mnie tylko zauważyła podeszła do mnie i delikatnie pocałowała. Astrid - Jak się spało? Czkawka - Bardzo dobrze. Przepraszam was za spóźnienie. Śledzik - Nic się nie stało Czkawka. To co dziś robimy? Czkawka - Myślałem, że narazie zrobimy lot z przeszkodami. Co wy na to? Astrid - Mi się podoba. Reszta - Nam też. Mieczyk - A co niby będziemy omijać powietrze? Szpadak - A może gazy mojego brata? Mieczyk - Ja się pisze. Czkawka - Nie i fuj też nie. To będą loty do góry nogami. I już was nie pytam sie o zdanie bo zaraz coś wymyślicie. To kto pierwszy? Może Astrid? Astrid - Okey mogę. Wsiadła na smoka i okrążyła arenę perfekcyjnie. Następnie był Sączysmark jak zwykle chciał się popisać i mu się nie udało. Od razu spadł. Po nim były bliźniaki o dziwo udało się im. Następnie był Śledzik, ale od razy spadł a na niego Sztukamięs. Przyszła moja kolej. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wystartowaliśmy. Szło nam bardzo dobrze. Ale jak na moje szczęście musiało się coś stać. Pod koniec okrążenia nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale odpieło się siodło i zaczołem spadać tak samo jak mordka. Próbował mnie złapać dzięki czemu nie spadłem na ostre skały. Na moje nie szczęscie musiałem sobie coś zrobić. Mam poważną rane brzucha. Co było ze mną dalej? Nie pamiętam. Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się dopier u Gothi, która opatrzyło już moje rany. Czkawka - Astrid co się stało? Astrid - Spadłes ze Szczerbatka. Masz ranę na brzuchu. Czkawka - Astrdi - przerwałem jej - co ze Szczerbatkiem nic mu nie jest? Astrid - Nic mu nie jest Czkawka, ale żebyś ty wyzdrowiał są potrzebne składniki, które na szczęscie rosną na Berk, ale na drugim końcu wyspy. I ja po nie polecę. Czkawka - Astrid nie możesz tam lecieć. Mój czas najwyrażniej się już skończył. Astrid - Czkawka zrozum, że nie mogę Cię stracić ja Cię kocham. Czkawka - Ja też Cię kocham. Uażaj na siebie. Astrid - Jasne wkońcu to Berk no nie? Perpektywa Astrid. Po tych słowach wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałam po składniki nie mogę go stracić. Bardzo go kocham i nie chcę go stracić. Zbyt bardzo mi na nim zależy. Nawet się nie obejrzałam jak dotarłam na miejsce. Na liście od Gothi widnieje: 1.Kwiat nieśmiertelności 2.Jad skorpiona 3.Trochę smoczej krwi. Okey dwie pierwsze rzeczy mam. A skąd mam wytrzasnąc trochę smoczej krwi a my już nie zabijamy smoków? Wiem.Siegnełam po topór podeszłam do wichury i poprosiłam czy by mogła użyczyć trochę krwi. Zgodziła się. Wziełam topór i nadciełam na jej nodze delikatną szmramę. Podłożyłam pojemniczek, żeby krew delikatnie kapała. Jak połowa się zapełniła wytarłam ranę Wichury i poleciałam z powrotem do Gothi a zarazem do Czkawki. Astrid - Gothi mam wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Valka coś się stało? Valka - Astrid jak dobrze, że już jesteś on umiera trzeba jak najszybciej zrobić lekarstwo. Podałam Gothi składniki. Po czym usiadłam koło Czkawki złapałam go za rękę i szeptałam jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Persektywa Czkawki. Znowu zemdlałem. Ale szybko się obudziłem. Koło siebie ujżałem mamę i Astrid całe zapłakane. Ręką zetarłem z jej policzków łzy. Czkawka - Astrid wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja nie umieram. Dzięki tobie. Dziękuje. - pocałowałem ją w usta. Podeszła do mnie Gothi i podała mi lekarstwo. Było ohydne, ale je wypiłem. Od razu cały ból minoł. Poczułem się lepiej. Wstałem z łóżka i udałem się w stronę drzwi. Astrid - Czkawka gdzie ty idziesz? Czkawka - Jak to gdzie? Do domu trzeba nakarmić Szczerbatka. 'Roździał 12 - Moja miłość...' Po tym jak wyszłem od Gothi udałem się do domu. Za mną pobiegła Astrid. Dobiegła do mnie i złapała mnie za rękę. Spojrzałem się w jej stronę i posłałem jej szeroki uśmiech. W ciszy dotarliśmy do mojego domu. Jak otworzyłem drzwi od razu Szczerbatek zeskoczył z góry podbiegł do mnie i zaczoł mnie lizać. Czkawka - Szczerbatek dobrze wiesz, że to nie schodzi - nadal nie przestawał - tak mordko ja też tęskniłem. Wstałem i przytuliłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Podałem mu cały kosz ryb. A w tym czasie jak jadł ja z Astrid udaliśmy się na górę. Wreście mieliśmy chwile czasu tylko dla siebie. usiedliśmy na moim łóżku. Astrid - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Czkawka - Ja też się ciesze Astrid. Przybliżyła się do mnie i zaczeła mnie całować. Co chwile coraz namiętniej. Oddawałem pocałunki. Jak ja za nią tęskniłem. Naprawdę brakowało mi jej. Zaczeła ściągać mój kombinezon. Czkawka - Jesteś tego pewna? Jeśli nie chcesz zrozumiem. Astrid - Nigdy nie byłam bardziej pewna. Zaczołem zdejmować jej ciuchy a ona moje. Byłem szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Naprawdę pragnąłem tej chwili już od dłuższego czasu, ale nigdy nie nalegałem i nie pytałem. Stwierdziłem, że jak będzie gotowa ona to zrobi. Było naprawdę pięknie. Szczebatek nawet nie wchodzil na górę ulotnil się jak by wiedział co my tu wyrabiamy. Po wszystkim usnołem w objęciach mojej ukochanej. Rano obudziłem się jak do pokoju wszedły bliźniaki. Astrid jak tylko ich usłyszała obudziła się. Kołdre podsuneła aż po samą brodę. No to się wkopaliśmy. Szpadka - A co tu się dzieje? Czkawka - To nie tak jak myślicie.! Mieczyk - Czyli nie chowasz się z Astrid przed dzisiejszymi zajęciami w Akademi? Odechnołem z ulgą oni nie są zbytnio kumaci. Dobrze, że nie przyszedł jeszcze Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem. No i wykrakałem. Sączysmark - Czkawka kiedy wreście przyjdziesz na te zajęcia już dawno powinieneś przyjść! Jak nas zobaczył od razu się zamknął i zaczął płakać. Astrid - Sączysmark czemu płaczesz? Sączysmark - Bo ja jeszcze myślałem, że mam u ciebie szanse, ale się pomyliłem. Jak wy to już zrobiliście! Znajdziecie mnie w akademi. Wyszedł a za nim Śledzik,Który sobie wszystkiego nie przeanalizował. Bliźniaki nadal stali i gapili się na nas. Ale za chwile wyszyli. Nie mineła nawet chwila jak było słychać huk. Szybko zapomną mam nadzieję. Astrid - Czkawka zaspaliśmy zajęcia zaczeły sie juz półgodziny temu. Inaczej by nas nie przyłapali - próbowała być spokojna jak się ubieraliśmy, ale jej to nie wychodziło. - a co jeśli powiedzą twojej matce? Czkawka - Nią teraz się nie martw. Jesteśmy już dorośli ona nie ma nic do gadania. A teraz chodź szybko bo trzeba znaleść Szczerbatka. Długo go nie szukaliśmy tak samo jak Wichury była razem z mordką przed domę ganiali się. Wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy do smoczej akademi. Czeka nas Qiz co robiliśmy u mnie. I inne setki pytań no to pięknie. CDN Dziękuje za komęntarze kolejną część dodam jutro :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania